


Romeo & Juliet

by AlyssaPeverell



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Established Relationship, M/M, Marvel Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaPeverell/pseuds/AlyssaPeverell
Summary: Charles (tries) to study. Erik distracts him.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49
Collections: Marvel Bingo 2019





	Romeo & Juliet

It was a lovely afternoon in early Spring. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and there was a light breeze rustling the leaves of the trees. Sixteen year old Charles Xavier was lying on his front under the shade of a maple tree, blades of grass tickling the forearms he was using to prop himself up. His messenger bag was about a foot from his left shoulder and he had a notebook lying open below his chest, where he was taking the occasional note with the pencil he had tucked behind his ear.

He had just reached the part where Tybalt stabs Mercutio when a dark blue backpack was dropped down beside his bag. Fellow junior and Charles' boyfriend Erik Lehnsherr laid down on the grass next to Charles a moment later, dropping an arm across his back, just above his waist. Glancing over, Charles leaned to the side to give Erik a quick kiss hello, accompanied by an absent mental caress, before devoting his attention back to his book. With an amused huff, Erik withdrew his arm from around Charles and rolled back to stretch out before relaxing, his limbs sprawled out indolently. He selflessly allowed Charles' inattention to continue for a further five minutes before he decided to take action.

His chosen course of action consisted of pushing up the bottom of Charles' t-shirt a couple inches and running his index finger slowly along the skin just above the waistband of Charles' jeans. Charles finally broke two-thirds of the way through the fifth pass of Erik's finger; he put his book face down on his notebook, tossed his pencil down, and turned over onto his side, facing Erik. He let his head fall forward, his forehead coming to rest on Erik's chest, and smiled against the fabric of his t-shirt as his boyfriend dropped a kiss on the top of his head.

They traded lazy kisses back and forth for a while, but Charles eventually pulled himself back to _Romeo and Juliet_. Undeterred, Erik bridged the small gap Charles had just put between them when the telepath returned to his reading and began trailing kisses from just under Charles' ear to his chin and back again. Charles shifted so the arm with the book was supporting all of his weight and lifted his free hand, combing his fingers through Erik's hair. A peaceful few minutes elapsed before Charles tilted the paperback down until the top corner was brushing the base of his neck and focused on Erik again.

"As lovely as it is to have all your attention focused on me, I do need to finish reading this for the test on Thursday. I heard from Alex that you guys were just assigned five more scenes in your Lit class. So why not start on that now? Then when we're done, we can work on the AP Bio homework together."

Erik agreed, but added, "As long as we take a break and relax for a while first, enjoy the rest of the afternoon here together when we're done reading before we start on the next assignment."

"Deal," Charles said immediately. "But only if we go to your house before we move on to that one."

"We should be just in time for dinner. Call your house when we get there and let them know you're staying over?"

"I would hate to impose."

"You know Mama will insist."

"All right. I would love to."

"Great," Erik grinned. "Then I'll get started on the homework for Ms. Munroe. Pulling his backpack over to himself with his powers, Erik pulled out his copy of _Macbeth_ and said while flipping to the page where he'd left off, "And Romeo and Juliet were idiots. _Macbeth_ is a much better story."


End file.
